The present invention relates generally to bomb damage assessment systems, and more particularly to a bomb damage assessment system comprising an imaging system that may be piggybacked on a bomb to provide imagery of a bombed area immediately after bomb delivery.
Prior art relating to bomb damage assessment systems includes satellites incorporating television or infrared cameras. Bombed areas are imaged using the cameras after bomb delivery. However, imaging results are dependent upon good weather in target areas. There is also a time delay until the satellite passes above the target area. Furthermore, satellite systems are relatively expensive to operate.
Unmanned air vehicles have been used to carry cameras that either record or relay imagery back to an operating base. The unmanned air vehicles are relatively expensive, but may be re-used. Coordination of the flight of the unmanned air vehicle with the attack of the target area is required, and the target must be within the operating range of the unmanned air vehicle.
Reconnaissance aircraft have been used that generally operate at high altitude and require clear weather to assess the target area. In essence, reconnaissance aircraft represent a very expensive long range version of an unmanned air vehicle.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a bomb damage assessment system that is cost effective compared with conventional systems. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bomb damage assessment system that may be piggybacked on a bomb to provide imagery of a bombed area immediately after bomb delivery.